


Crecen tan rápido

by tulique



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ya no era el típico caso de niños pesados y un adulto con pocas ganas de discutir con criaturillas que no atendían a razones, sino la historia de una mujer deprimida que empezó a sonreír gracias a dos niños desconocidos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crecen tan rápido

¡Qué manía tenía la gente de meterse en la vida de Alex! Que si debería casarse y formar una familia, que si el baloncesto ya no era una salida para ella, que si tal y que si cual. Cada sugerencia era peor que la anterior. Era una mujer adulta, con más experiencia a sus espaldas de lo que podría aparentar, y sabía bien lo que quería y lo que no.

Quería jugar al baloncesto, ir a la barbacoa del domingo en casa de Andy y quedar con Park para saber qué era de su vida.

Lo que no quería, le pesase a quien le pesase, era dejar de ser ella misma y convertirse en una persona completamente nueva. Alex era Alex, no una esposa ideal o la madre de cinco niños. Ser Alex estaba bien. Se gustaba a sí misma. Eso para algunos era poco menos que un pecado merecedor de condena perpetua.

Se gustaba aún más, _muchísimo más_ , cuando era digna de jugar al baloncesto en un equipo. Vivir de su pasión. Lo único que tenía ahora, aparte de su visión difuminada y un estuche nuevo para las gafas, era a sus amigos soltándole monsergas sobre conocer a un chico bien simpático con el que crear una familia.

¡A la mierda los sueños! ¿Quién los necesitaba cuando se podía ser esposa y madre?

***

La obsesión de la gente con los niños era ridícula, a veces incluso _enfermiza_. Que nadie pensase por ahí que Alex _los odiaba_ y se pasaba los días conspirando para que el hijo de los vecinos de enfrente fuese desdichado hasta alcanzar la mayoría de edad. Le gustaban los niños. Eran simpáticos en su justa medida, sobre todos los que aún eran todo inocencia y sonrisas nacidas de la felicidad más pura. O los bebés. Los bebés también eran monos.

Y ya. En sus años mozos, “tiempo ha”, cuando aún estaba en el instituto y tenía que ganarse unos dólares extra para poder salir los fines de semana, había cometido la locura de quedarse como canguro de un mocoso ruidoso, maleducado y sucio. Nunca más. Alex había escarmentado: los niños, en su justa medida, eran adorables, pero su gracia, al igual que la paciencia de Alex, se acababa a los diez minutos como mucho.

Así que cuando aparecieron dos niños pidiéndole que les enseñase a jugar al baloncesto, Alex ni se molestó en dudar si mandarles a freír espárragos era lo propio en un adulto o no. El caso es que aquella oferta era de todo salvo jugosa. Se tenía que joder, porque otra palabra no había, echando partidos de streetball contra adolescentes inexpertos e intentando vivir del aire y las derrotas ajenas, y ahora le venían dos enanos a pedirle clases _gratis_.

—¡Por favor! ¡Es, emmm, “importenta” para nosotros, señora! —gritó uno de los niños, el que hablaba un inglés macarrónico y tenía unas cejas rojas espesas y bifurcadas. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese crío?

—¡¿Señora?! —gritó Alex. Pensó en sacarse las gafas y lanzárselas a aquel niño en la cabeza a modo de búmeran— ¡Fuera de aquí!

—¡Por favor, danos una oportunidad! —exclamó el otro niño como si le fuese la vida en ello.

Los niños estos al menos ponían empeño. Alex recordó, con una pizca de culpabilidad y nostalgia, los días en los que ella le daba la tabarra a su tío para que le dejase jugar en su minicancha de baloncesto —una pequeña canasta pegada a la puerta del garaje— y le ayudase a perfeccionar sus tiros. Su tío suspiraba, una y otra vez, y al final cedía. Ella ahora debía de estar sintiendo lo mismo que su tío, porque el suspiro de resignación sonaba exactamente igual. Qué adulta y cansada sonaba ahora, ¿no?

***

 

Los niños esos se llamaban Taiga y Tatsuya. Y sí, Alex lo sabía porque al final los mocosos se salieron con la suya. Ya no era el típico caso de niños pesados y un adulto con pocas ganas de discutir con criaturillas que no atendían a razones, sino la historia de una mujer deprimida que empezó a sonreír gracias a dos niños desconocidos. Qué bonito, qué tierno, qué todo. Ahora bien, ¿cuándo empezarían a jugar al básquet?

 

***

Talento no les faltaba y compensaban su falta evidente de experiencia con un ímpetu arrollador. Tatsuya era elegante y conciso con cada una de sus jugadas, siempre limpias y dignas de un manual de lujo. Eso sí, a la mínima que se le quitase el ojo de encima ya se podía apoderar él solito del ritmo entero del partido. Se sacaba ases de la manga como si nada. Un chico listo donde los hubiese.

A Taiga la belleza del deporte le daba igual. Era un poco más como Alex: salvaje e impredecible. Un diamante en bruto en toda regla.

Ahora bien, seguían siendo niños de poco más de un metro de altura y en los momentos clave no daban ni una.

—¡Yo quiero hacer un mate! ¡Enséñame!—protestó Taiga.

—Espera como mínimo cinco años y luego ya hablamos —Alex sonrió con malicia, consciente de que cinco años para Taiga era lo mismo que la eternidad—, _pequeñajo._

—Algún día seré más alto que Alex, ya verás… —comentó Taiga por lo bajinis a Tatsuya, que a duras penas podía respirar. Estaba agotado, pobrecillo.

—Para eso tienes que comer bien, Taiga. Incluso verdura —Tatsuya era como una abuela en miniatura. Alex no se explicaba cómo alguien de tan solo diez años podía ser tan responsable y maduro. Caray, ¡que disfrutase de las despreocupaciones de ser niño!

—La verdura sabe mal…

—¿No has aprendido nada de Popeye o qué? ¡Las verduras, como las espinacas, te hacen fuerte!

Taiga se quedó mirando a Alex como si acabase de transformarse en E.T. El Extraterrestre.

—¿Qué es un “popelle”?

Vaya, menuda forma de darle a entender a Alex que se estaba volviendo toda una vieja.

***

  
—¡Pero qué calor hace hoy! —Alex apenas llevaba una camiseta de tirantes y aun así se sentía como si tuviese puesta una túnica de lana.

Peor lo tenían Taiga y Tatsuya, que tenían toda la pinta de llevar cuarenta años vagando por el desierto. Alex los dejó a la intemperie, a merced de que se convirtiesen en bacon humano, y a los cinco minutos volvió con tres latas de cola.

Los niños seguían tirados en el suelo. No se habían movido ni un milímetro. ¡Ahí estaba el futuro de la nación!

—Levantaos, anda, que vais a acabar mareados.

—¡Cola! —exclamó Taiga al incorporarse— ¿Te vas a tomar tú las tres latas? ¡Hala!

—¡Hala! —repitió Alex entre risas— No, tigrecillo, no. Una lata para cada uno.

Alex no acababa de acostumbrarse a las miradas estupefactas de esos dos. Era cuestión de abrir la boca para que ellos se quedasen boquiabiertos, casi hipnotizados por _a saber qué_ , y tuviesen algún tipo de impedimento para poder contestar.

—Solo tenéis que decir “gracias” y beber.

—Muchas gracias —dijo primero Tatsuya, cogiendo la lata y pegándosela a los mofletes. ¡Qué mono!—. Aaah, está fría. Qué gusto.

Taiga hizo exactamente lo mismo  que Tatsuya y dio un respingo. Qué niño más tonto. A Alex le parecía adorable, como un peluche de carne y hueso, y le estaba costando un mundo el refrenar las ganas de comerlos a los dos a besos.

De hecho, ¿por qué aguantarse? ¡Sus alumnos eran los más lindos del planeta!

***  


Un día los invitaba a refrescos, otros a helado y ya se olía que dentro de nada estarían los tres comiendo hamburguesas y perritos calientes por el parque, fundiéndose el dinero del que no disponía en cebar a dos niños japoneses. Podría parecer la bruja piruja de Hansel y Gretel, pero para Taiga y Tatsuya era algo más como el hada madrina molona del baloncesto.

Baloncesto, baloncesto. Los había conocido gracias al baloncesto, de eso no había ni la menor duda, pero ahora, que estaban los tres sentados en un banco tomándose un helado, se preguntaba si sería justo decir que el baloncesto era lo único que los unía.

—Te has manchado —Tatsuya señaló la mejilla de Taiga, que estaba cubierta por un tropezón de fresa del helado.

—Espera, que te lo quito yo —Alex pasó el pulgar por la lengua y con él le limpió la mancha a Taiga.

En vez de sentirse agradecido por volver a ser un niño limpito y decente, se quejó porque le daban asco las babas de Alex. Ese gesto de mocoso odioso era adorable cuando se trataba de Taiga: se ponía todo rojo, más incluso que su propio pelo, y cerraba los ojos con fuerza mientras temblaba de la rabia. A poco más y le saldría humo de las orejas.

***  
  
Decir que Tatsuya y Taiga eran sus amigos era un poco extraño, ¿no? Pero otra palabra mejor no había. Sus hermanos no eran, ni sus sobrinos. ¡Y que quedase prohibida la palabra “hijos”! Alex ya tuvo que soportar cómo el imbécil de turno le comentaba si ahora, que veía el verdadero encanto de los niños, había sopesado la idea de tener hijos propios.

¡Y dale con los hijos! Tatsuya y Taiga eran Tatsuya y Taiga, los dos niños más maravillosos que había conocido Alex en su vida (contándose a sí misma de pequeña, ¡que ya era decir!), y los que le habían traído sin proponérselo una sonrisa a la cara. Eran sus niños, los únicos que podría — _querría_ — tener Alex en la vida.

Aunque eso, para la inmensa mayoría de la gente, era imposible de entender.  
  
***  
—¿Qué es eso de “Naruto”? ¿Un Pokémon nuevo o qué? —preguntó un día Alex.

Algo japonés tenía que ser, hasta ahí llegaba, pero no sabía qué era. Lo único que tenía claro era que no había niño en Los Ángeles que no llevase una mochila o un llavero del Naruto ese.

—Es un anime —explicó Tatsuya—. Está bastante de moda.

Esa misma noche hicieron maratón en casa de Alex para enseñarle los prodigios del Naruto ese. Alex llegó a dos conclusiones: tenía que pasarse cuanto antes posible por la tienda más cercana para comprar más DVDs de Naruto y, sobre todo, ponerse a estudiar japonés. Ya tenía a dos asistentes estupendos con los que practicar, ¿no?

 

***  
  
Para un día en que Alex estaba enferma, tuvieron que venir Taiga y Tatsuya a su casa a darle el coñazo. Pobres, tenían la mejor de las intenciones. Sí, sí, ¡habían venido a cuidar de ella!

Si no fuese porque no les quería contagiar un gripazo del copón, los habría achuchado hasta dejarlos sin respiración.

Seguían siendo niños con nociones nulas de medicina, así que poco pudieron hacer. O no. Bien pensado, habían logrado que Alex se levantase de cama —su nido particular de enfermedades— y preparase chocolate para los tres. Podía ser mera casualidad que se estuviese poniendo mejor. Podía ser el efecto del chocolate. Pero Alex quería pensar que todo había sido gracias a sus niños.

Y no hablaba solo de la gripe.

***  
  
Un día Alex aprendió algo tan aparentemente evidente, pero olvidado por muchos adultos, como que los niños también eran personas. Los veía como gente pequeñita y libre de preocupaciones. ¿La hipoteca? ¿El desempleo? ¿Ver cómo gente de su misma edad había triunfado mientras otros seguían sin saber qué hacer con sus vidas? Nada de eso tenía cabida en la mente de un niño.

Eso no significaba nada, en realidad. Los niños también sufrían.

Por ejemplo, Alex descubrió que Taiga vivía solo con su padre. Había sido casi de casualidad, cuando Taiga se había roto los pantalones tras una caída y Alex, inocente e ignorante, le dijo que ya se los cosería su madre en casa.

—No tengo madre —respondió él con la cabeza gacha.

Seguramente le dolía más el haberse roto sus pantalones favoritos que no tener madre, pero Alex sintió de todos modos una puñalada en el corazón.

Tatsuya sí que tenía madre, una muy inteligente y  de sonrisa amable —se veía claramente a quién había salido Tatsuya—, y un padre que ya se le notaba en la mirada que era buena persona. Querían a su hijo. Entre ellos, sin embargo, no se dirigían ni la palabra ni aun conviviendo bajo el mismo techo.

Un día Tatsuya, en una pizzería de barrio, se quedó mirando a la familia que estaba en la mesa de al lado. Dos niñas pequeñitas y sus padres, que en un momento dado se dieron un piquito en los labios. Eso para Tatsuya había sido impensable. A Alex le costó tragar su pizza con pepperoni al imaginarse que Tatsuya, un niño tan bueno con todo el mundo, había crecido en una casa sin amor.

—Alex, ¿pasa algo? Estás muy callada —comentó Tatsuya, sacando trocitos de piña de su propia porción para pasárselos a Taiga porque sabía que le encantaban.

Taiga, con la boca llena, los miraba expectante.

—¡Oh, no es nada! —Alex se esforzó por sonreír.

Tal vez ninguno de ellos tuviese una vida perfecta —nadie la tenía—, pero eran más fuertes estando los tres juntos.

***  
  
Alex recordó las palabras que le había soltado Taiga unos años atrás, amenazándole con ser más alto que ella, y pensó que sus predicciones acabarían por ser ciertas. Al verlos todos los días, no había caído en la cuenta de que sus enanos ya no eran _tan_ enanos.

¡Caray, pero si Taiga le quedaba ya por el hombro! Y Tatsuya también había dado un estirón importante en las pocas semanas que habían durado las vacaciones de verano.

—¡Una no se puede ir a Hawaii de vacaciones sin que le crezcan los enanos! —Alex se hizo la indignada, aunque en el fondo sintiese más orgullo que nada.

Se estaban haciendo grandes.

***

¡Había descuento en Disneyland! Alex era toda una niña grande para algunas chorradas monumentales, y esta era una de ellas (la otra principal eran los escaparates con pasteles de colorines, ¡qué buena pinta!). _Necesitaba_ quitarse tanta tensión y estrés de encima y pasárselo bomba en un parque de atracciones como Dios manda. ¿Y qué mejor compañía que la de sus niños?

—Yo paso —dijo Taiga con su voz grave y masculina recién estrenada.

—¿Cómo que pasas? ¡Es Disneyland!

—Alex, ya somos demasiado mayores para esas cosas —Tatsuya, que se suponía que era el más comedido de los dos, frunció un poco el ceño y apartó la mirada.

—¡Disneyland no tiene edad! —Alex suspiró, dándose cuenta de que _sus niños_ eran dos adolescentes con más ganas de juerga y pajearse en su habitación que de montar en una montaña rusa. Allá ellos— Pues nada, estáis en la edad del pavo. Qué se le va a hacer.

***  


A saber por qué, cada vez era más difícil ver a Tatsuya y a Taiga. Antes eran un bloque inseparable —allá donde iba uno estaba el otro—, pero ahora tenían cada uno su grupito de amigos y sus sitios donde quedar. Eso era inevitable.

Lo que ya no lo era tanto, y Alex no quería pensar mal, era ese ambiente tenso y frío que los rodeaba cuando estaban el uno delante del otro. No quería pensar mal _, pero lo iba a hacer_ : esos dos se habían peleado y no tenían intención de soltar prenda ni de hacer las paces.

***  
  
Fue una semana después cuando Alex se enteró de que Taiga se había vuelto a Japón. Tatsuya tampoco tenía ni idea.

***  


Los Ángeles era un sitio un poco más pequeño ahora que Taiga ya no estaba, o quizás simplemente más nostálgico. Como ese chiquillo —chiquillo que ya le llevaba un par de centímetros a Alex— era el más glotón habido y por haber, cada sitio donde hubiese comida basura le recordaba inevitablemente a él.

Alex echaba de menos a su tigrecillo. Al que saltaba más que nadie y se comía las lágrimas cuando luego se daba de bruces contra el suelo.

***  
  
—¿Qué tendrá Japón, que ahora todos os vais para allá? —Alex intentó bromear, metiéndose las manos en el bolsillo y la tristeza donde le cupiera.

Había gente que asociaba los aeropuertos a despedidas y momentos tristes, aunque lo cierto fuese que la mayoría de las personas que rondaban por ahí, repletas de maletas y cámaras con fotografías de los parajes más bellos de Europa, parecían felices.

Alex se sentía un bicho raro en aquel enjambre de sonrisas y caras extranjeras. Y no podría sentirse de otra manera cuando en un par de horas Tatsuya se iría a la otra punta del mundo.

—Puedes venir a visitarme cuando quieras, que me aseguraré de darte cobijo —Tatsuya sonrió. Para él ir a Japón era una aventura donde se reencontraría con sus raíces y descubriría un baloncesto completamente diferente al que estaba acostumbrado.

Para Alex era el fin de una etapa muy feliz de su vida.

—Eso ni lo dudes —Alex le dio con el puño en el pecho, sonriéndole—. Prométeme que nos mantendremos en contacto por Skype, ¿eh? No quiero perderme ni un detalle de tu vida.

—Por supuesto.

—Y dime si lo de los váteres con botones es cierto. Oh, ¡y prueba el taiyaki de mi parte!

—Alex… —Tatsuya se rió, como si Alex fuese la niña y él el adulto responsable y coherente.

—Te echaré de menos, Tatsuya —reconoció con más emoción de la que querría haber mostrado—. Prométeme que te cuidarás mucho, ¿sí?

—Lo mismo digo.

—Y dale un buen tirón de orejas a Taiga de mi parte, ¿eh? Que no se crea que se puede marchar de rositas de Los Ángeles sin siquiera despedirse de nosotros.

Tatsuya se lo pensó dos veces antes de esbozar una sonrisa artificial y asentir como el niño obediente que una vez fue.

—Lo haré. Al fin y al cabo, aún tengo cuentas pendientes con él.

Sí, definitivamente, aquel era el punto y final de una etapa que Alex jamás sería capaz de olvidar.

***  


De algo tendría que vivir Alex —eso era lo único en lo que le daba la razón a su familia—, eso estaba clarísimo, y tras muchos curros de poca monta, decidió arriesgarse y montar su propia academia de baloncesto. Enseñaría a los más pequeños de la casa lo más básico sobre el deporte que se había apoderado de su vida. Eso sí que era amor verdadero.

Sin embargo, ninguna de esas caritas nuevas e ilusionadas eran como las de Taiga o Tatsuya. Tampoco tendrían por qué serlo.

Alex no sabía si se podría llamar vocación a eso que sentía ella por la enseñanza, pero le gustaba, se lo pasaba fenomenal y encima le pagaban por ello. Sonaba bien, ¿o no?

La única pega, si se podía considerar tal, era que a veces, cuando los niños ya estaban cansados y daban poca guerra, se ponía a recordar los días de verano con Tatsuya y Taiga. Cómo compartían helados que se les derretían en las manos, cómo Tatsuya podría pasarse el día entero buceando en la playa, cómo Taiga había intentado aprender a tocar la batería y lo dejó por falta de paciencia o cómo cualquier día, por muy asqueroso y cruel que fuese con Alex, era mucho más brillante si sus dos niños estaban con ella, apoyándola sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Otro motivo más para no querer ser madre: ver cómo los niños volaban del nido.

 

***  
  
Un día Tatsuya le contó por Skype que el baloncesto japonés era mucho más prometedor de lo que podría parecer en un principio. Le habló de algo llamado la Generación de los Milagros, de Yosen, de Akita, de sus amigos Murasakibara, Fukui, Liu y Okamura o de lo popular que era entre las chicas por el mero hecho de saber inglés.

Parecía contento. Ese ya era motivo suficiente para que Alex lo estuviese también.

 

***  
  
Japón era todo lo que se había imaginado _y más_. Cada esquina tenía algo increíble esperando a ser descubierto y Alex, aventurera como la que más, no cabía en sí de alegría. Ya no solo por estar en un país extranjero —eso de por sí la le levantaba el ánimo a cualquiera—, sino porque _sabía_ que iba a volver a ver a sus niños-chicarrones.

A Taiga ya lo había visto hacía poco y tuvo el honor de volver a darle clases particulares. ¡Cuánto había crecido, en todos los sentidos! No se podía ni imaginar cómo estaría ahora Tatsuya.

A ver si por fin podrían ir a cenar los tres juntos de nuevo, como en los viejos tiempos.

 

***  
  
Alex se prometió a sí misma que no iba a llorar. Era una mujer hecha y derecha, menos sensible que un tractor y no podía permitirse parecer una niña que acababa de ganar un campeonato por primera vez.

No lo era —lo fue—, pero se sentía igual. El que sí que había ganado era Taiga (Alex no estaba muy puesta en los torneos japoneses, pero la Winter Cup, al parecer, tenía cierto renombre) y Alex no tardó ni un segundo en sugerir que fuesen a celebrarlo como la ocasión merecía.

A Tatsuya casi lo tuvo que arrastrar, pero cedió. ¡Como si no se estuviese muriendo de las ganas él también! Hay que ver. La edad del pavo era terrible.

Taiga y Tatsuya al principio estaban un poco distantes, no tanto por el resentimiento que pudiese haber de por medio como por la vergüenza de volverse a hablar como si nada hubiese pasado, pero Alex no fue capaz de tolerar ese ambiente ni dos segundos. Sintió la obligación moral de romper el hielo — _masacrarlo_ , si hiciese falta— y  meterles a esos dos un poco de sentido común en la cabeza.

Así que en cuestión de media hora, estaban los tres en un restaurante de sushi rememorando los viejos tiempos en Los Ángeles, comentando el partido espectacular de Taiga y, en fin, charlando de todo un poco. ¡Como tendría que ser!

—Por cierto, Alex —dijo Taiga con la cara manchada de arroz y dos unidades de sushi en la boca—, el Tokyo Disney Resort hace ofertas por esas fechas, o eso me ha dicho Kuroko.

Alex sonrió. Le gustaba el rumbo que iba adquiriendo la conversación.

—Veo que sigues comiendo como los cerdos —espetó Alex, lamiéndose el pulgar para limpiarle los granitos de arroz a Taiga de la cara. Había cosas que nunca cambiaban, desde luego—. ¿Pues qué quieres que te diga? ¡Deberíamos ir! ¿Te apuntas, Tatsuya?

—Yo es que me tendré que volver a Akita, pero…

—¡Pero nada! Te quedas en casa de Taiga y listo. ¿A que a ti  no te importaría que se quedase, eh?

—Hombre, pues no… —respondió Taiga con vergüenza.

—¡Decidido queda! —Alex, risueña y más feliz que unas castañuelas, pasó los brazos por los hombros de sus niños-chicarrones, atrayéndolos hacia sí. Se los comería a besos, aunque luego el dueño del restaurante la mirase con desprecio y los demás clientes murmurasen a su costa.

Lo que casi le hizo perder la compostura y la promesa que se hizo consigo misma de _no llorar_ fue la sonrisa tímida que se dedicaron Taiga y Tatsuya mientras ella reía a carcajada limpia, presa de algo que solo podía ser felicidad. Las aguas habían vuelto a su cauce.  Ahora Alex podría regresar a Estados Unidos con la conciencia tranquila, bien segura de que sus niños-chicarrones ya eran todos unos hombres.

**Author's Note:**

> Últimamente escucho mucho una canción de ABBA llamada Slipping Through My Fingers, en concreto la versión de la película Mamma Mia. El oneshot este se ha alejado un poco de lo que tenía en mente en principio, pero bueno.


End file.
